First time in Hogwart's History
by AM Sylis Sisters
Summary: Amalia & Alex Sylis are twins in their 5th year of Hogwarts. But their case is a different one, they are the first twins to EVER be separated into 2 different houses. Now Amalia is dating Lucius Malfoy and is best friend with a certain dog. More inside.
1. History and Authors' notes

Amalia Marie and Alexandra Michelle Sylis are twins in their 5th year of Hogwarts. But their case is a different one, they are the first twins to EVER in Hogwarts history be separated into 2 different houses. Now Amalia is dating the infamous Lucius Malfoy and is secretly friends with the Marauders in Gryffindor, especially her best friend(not including alex), a certain dog names Sirius Black. Alex is slowly falling for her sisters best friend. When a meeting about Amalia's loyalty to Slytherin takes place on night everything with change. Will lucius change from his cold self? WIll Xavier Zabini make a move towards Amalia? Will the sisters split up? Will a dog and a werewolf die fighting for Lex's heart? With Snape ever win against James? and FInally with The Sylis sister join the wrong side?

OC bit.

Background history.

Sylis( Sigh Lis) twins: pure blood. Blonde curly hair green eyes. Amalia (a Mal e a) is often referred to a whore and Alex is often the prude.

Amalia has multiple nicknames:

Malia

Mali

Mal

Thing 2

Princess

Alexandra's are:

Alex

Lex

Lexi

Lexicon (when malia wants something usually)

Thing 1

Angel.

In the beginning the twins are 11 but during the actual story they are in fifth year and 16 years of age.

Please do not use these character names.

Alexandra Michelle Sylis

Amalia Marie Sylis

Brooke Brown (not lavender's mother)

Olivia Davis

My co-writer and I do own the names.

They are trademarks of our stories.

We, however, **do not own** any of the Harry potter names for anything (Except the first names of some of the characters we don't know, i.e. Xavier Zabini Alexander Nott)

You will not see a disclaimer in every chapter but we'd like to make sure it is understood that what's ours is ours and what isn't, isn't.

If you have any Questions for my co writer or I please feel free to comment or message us. We'd be happy to answer anything you need clarified.

Signed,

AM Sylis Sisters


	2. Prologue

**Five years earlier**

Alexandra Michelle Sylis laughed as she jumped off the stool and ran past her sister to the currently roaring table. The Sorting Hat had just rang out, "Gryffindor!"

"Sylis, Amalia," the professor called.

The girl stepped forward, her blonde curls swinging over her shoulder.

At the table closest to the wall, the Slytherin table, two-second year-boys took notice of the new girl walking to the hat. They looked at each other. The extreme blond mouthed 'mine' and the Italian next to him nodded watching her closely. She nervously sat on the wooden stool, the large hat falling over her eleven-year-old face.

At the same time a group of first year boys, who had met on the train and were already seated at the Gryffindor table, awaited anxiously the other twin to join them. They had already taken a liking to Alex Sylis and were sure they'd love the other too.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled, echoing through the hall. The hall erupted with gasps of confusion from both students and teachers. For the first time in Hogwart's history had Twins been separated into two houses. However, the Slytherin table sprang alive with claps and yells. Amalia slowly slid off the stool and walked toward the green table.

Watching with great resentment, the little group of Gryffindors looked sorrowfully at Alex as her sister was placed with the _snakes_.

Amalia's face was masked with a smirk but her eyes were panicked as she searched for her sister's face. As she sat next to the blond boy from before, she watched her sister laugh and joke around with a red haired girl. Sighing, she turned and continued to watch the sorting.

Amalia's mind raced taking in her surrounding. Questions flooded into her head as the sorting hat was taken away and the blond boy flirted heavily with her. But one question stood out as food flourished her plate on its own accord- 'Why wasn't she in the same house as her twin sister?'

* * *

please review.

come on you know you want to :]

love

AM sylis sisters


	3. Slytherin Problems of the 'sirius' kind

_**Chapter one**_

_**Slytherin Surprises of the 'Sirius' Kind**_

_**Current time**_

A Manicured hand ran its way through short blond hair. Amalia smiled, sitting down next to her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy. He placed a hand on her thigh in acknowledgement as he continued to talk to Xavier Zabini. She sighed, nibbling on her toast.

Amalia Marie Sylis, Mali, or Malia as most called her, is an interesting case. She and her sister Alex are twins in two different houses. Alexandra Michelle Sylis is in Gryffindor. No one knows why they were separated, but they were.

Amalia, now in her fifth year at Hogwart's, pondered this fact every day. She was actually thinking about it as she sat down. However her thoughts were interrupted by an older sixth year named Olivia Davis.

"Helloooo? Amaliaaa," Olivia called once again

Lucius and X stalled their conversation to look at the girl.

Malfoy sneered, "I think hanging out in the blood traitor's common room is getting to your head, Amalia."

Zabini chuckled, "What is going on in that pretty little Slytherin head of yours, Princess?" Xavier, a gorgeously dark Italian in his sixth year, has made a habit of calling her princess since she began dating Lucius, the Slytherin prince, in her third year.

Lucius Malfoy was a sixth year to Amalia's fifth and a proud pureblood who detested anyone below such status. His white blond hair slightly shades his silver eyes. Since he's a seeker for the Slytherin team, he is very well built, the epitome of a sex god.

Amalia smiled smally "Nothing. What are you two scheming about now?"

"Just talking about tonight." Lucius said smirking evilly.

Olivia looked to X questionably "What's tonight?"

"The night Malia here proves her Loyalty." Lucius answered for him.

Amalia laughed "but you already know I'm loyal to Slytherin, Lu"

"Good then there won't be a Problem. Be there by nine. I need to make sure you are dressed correctly."

Amalia laughed, "Got it. Be in the common room at ten naked. Check."

Lucius almost let a smile cross his face, "Make that eight. I'd like to do a close inspection." He smirked.

Xavier chuckled and Olivia smiled at the couple. However, Bella Black glared at the two from from her seat next to Livi. Lucius noticed this. As did Mali. "Is there a problem Black?" Amalia questioned biting on Lucius' ear, her fingers playing with his hair.

Bella looked at them sneering, "No. Not at all"

Amalia smiled, kissing Lucius slowly, her tongue clearly visible. Amalia wasn't a whore but she wasn't innocent like her sister, either.

She looked over at the Gryffindor table, to where her sister and secret friends, were sitting.

Olivia noticed her gaze and coughed pulling Mali's attention back to the table and conversation at hand.

Zabini chuckled and looked to Malfoy, "have you given her your present yet?"

Amalia looked at Lucius, "present?"

He smirked and placed a black velvet case on the table in front of her. Slowly, she opened it and there stood an emerald encrusted necklace of a skull with a snake in its mouth. Amalia gasped as Lucius lifted it out of the cased and clasped it around her neck. The silver was cold against her skin. Olivia looked at her, eyes worried, while Xavier and Malfoy looked at their princess with pride.

* * *

Remus Lupin looked at the group from the Gryffindor table. Nudging Amalia's twin, Alex, he pointed nonchalantly to Amalia, which of course gained the other marauders' attentions as well.

Sirius, who noticed automatically, shouted, "What the hell?" Silent James Potter, Sirius' best guy friend, slapped his hand over his mouth dramatically. Alex looked at him gratefully before turning to Remus with a worried expression.

"What do you think this means?" She asked.

He looked at Amalia then to her twin; "I think it means you need to go get your sister."

Alex nodded, stood, and headed to the Slytherin table. Olivia looked up at the approaching Gryffindor nodding before returning to her breakfast. Zabini looked up also, "may we help you Sylis?"

Alex nodded "Mali, would you come eat the rest of your breakfast with me?"

Lucius leered at Alex as Malia nodded and looked to Lucius, "can I?

"In a moment."

Alex nodded and smiled at her sister before walking back the direct path to her table.

Amalia looked at him in confusion, "What is it, Lu?"

Lucius looked at her, "you better not tell them anything, Amalia."

Amalia smirked laughing, "What are you talking about? Of course I won't!" She kissed him softly, standing. He grabbed her wrist with more force then necessary "I'm serious Amalia."

She smirked, slyly pulling away "I'm sure you are." She retraced her sister's steps to the rival table.

Sitting down Amalia smiled at her sister and her best friend since third year, Sirius Black. Sirius knew everything about Amalia and vise versa.

"Sirius." Amalia greeted him

Sirius jumped at her verbally, "What are you doing? Do you know what that is?"

Amalia looked at him "Yes I do. Thankfully most people don't! Now, Sirius Black, don't you _**dare**_ yell at _**me**_!"

The Marauder stood up, "You're becoming one of them!" He wasn't shouting, but his voice was hard and sharp. Everyone at the table around them watched curiously.

Amalia looked at him standing, her green eyes sharp and angry, and her voice deathly low. "I will never EVER be one of them Black. I may be a Slytherin but I will _**never **_be a death eater." The Slytherin twin turned on her heels and walked away after nodding to the other marauders.

James laughed "nice going, Padfoot." Brooke and Lex both slapped him comically before returning to their food. Sirius sighed, sitting down. But as he watch Lucius go after Mali he decided he probably should, too. Quickly finishing his breakfast, he marched out of the hall to apologize to his best friend.

* * *

Lucius watched as his girlfriend stormed out of the hall, casually stood and walked after her. Once outside the great hall he pinned her to a wall "what was that Amalia?"

She gasped as her back collided with the rough stone, "Nothing the mangy mutt saw my necklace and threw a fit about it."

Lucius looked at her glaring "You better hope that's all. If I find out you opened your mouth about tonight, so help me god, you life in Slytherin will be a living hell."

She smirked up at him, "Baby, you know I'm not stupid. Like I'd say anything about the ridiculous meeting anyway." She teased.

He slapped her across the face angered by her lack of seriousness, " you think that now, but if you say_ anything_ to those blood traitors about the meeting tonight…" He trailed off.

Amalia's head turned ever so slightly, used to his hits. She glared at him "Its a little early in the argument for you to be hitting, don't you think? What, don't you trust _your_ princess?"

Lucius was not abusive, but he, like his father before him, believed that when someone deserved to be hit, they got hit. He_ usually_ only hit her when Amalia disrespected something that was important to him. She didn't bother to fight back because she knew that, even though hitting a woman was never alright, she really deserved it. Plus he never hit her hard enough to cause damage.

"Don't argue and I won't have to hit." He placed his hand on her chin that was an angry red from his hand.

Amalia closed her eyes at his touch, "You don't have to hit to get you point across Lucius."

"You like it," He hissed into her ear.

She turned her head into his neck kissing his jaw slowly, "never as punishment."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucius closed his eyes at her affection, running his hand down her spine.

* * *

Sirius, who had just walked out of the hall was glued to the spot in shock, narrowed his eyes at the sight of the couple. Sirius recovered and stormed over, ripping them away from each other and glaring at Lucius before shifting his gaze to the girl.

Amalia smiled against Lucius' neck. But his flesh vanished seconds later and her head snapped up. Seeing who it was she glared, "Sirius Black what are you doing?"

"Never, eh?" he sneered, "that didn't take long... snake,"

Amalia eyes widened "I don't know what you are talking about" she looked panicked but her voice was calm. It had to be in front of the Slytherin prince.

"If I ever see you spreading your lies near my friends again I swear to you... I will make sure you regret it," he spat

Amalia let the mask fade her voice quivering "Sirius… please."

His gaze softened momentarily, showing his pain, but it was instantly back up as he glared at the pair before stomping off out the large doors to the grounds...

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the girl, " and just what was that all about? Why was my girlfriend begging the blood-traitor?"

Amalia quickly put her mask on "He's a stupid twit, you know how my sisters little group is all great and friendly with the professors. I don't need any of the teachers thinking something is going on with the Slytherin." she lied through her teeth praying he'd believe it

He seemed to consider this a moment... "If I find out anything... anything at all... you've been warned,"

Mali smiled pulling him back to her "I know baby. I know. What happened to the faith you had in me?"

Lucius merely smirked, "we'll see... consider this a time of trial... if you pass you'll be my Slytherin princess and join me in our... cause... if not..."

She looked at him as she stupidly backed up a little causing herself to be trapped between a wall and a Slytherin "what happens if not?"

His smirk widened into a leer, "lets just say... you'll wish you had tried a little harder..."

Amalia watched him closely "would you hurt me baby?"

He said nothing to her question, just looked boredly at her and said casually, "I'm going back to my lunch. Join me if you like, but be back at the common room by nine..."

Amalia smirked, "why don't we go back there... now?" 'Though I should go find Sirius and fix that...' She thought

He grinned, "so needy, my love? No I shall see you then... but remember my warning," he said darkly before grabbing her and kissing her forcefully. He released her before she could respond, turned on his heels, and stalked away

Amalia looked after him wondering if she should go with him, "No,I need to talk to Lex before I deal with him...now... where is Sirius when I need him?" she whispered

* * *

Amalia sighed, walking to the front doors and pushing her way past them. 'Now if I were Sirius where would I be?"... The thought came to her instantly "messing with the squid" she muttered rolling her eyes "stupid boy." Turning she headed to the figure on the side of the lake.

Sirius' keen hearing, thanks to being a dog, allowed him to discern the sound of the doors opening and approaching footsteps, which he ignored... He heard them stop shortly behind him, but not feeling very social, waited to be addressed

Amalia walked up behind him playing with his shaggy hair "why did you do that Sirius? Do you hate me that much that you're trying to get me killed now? You've known me for years and ever since Lucius took interest in me you've hated me... You acted like I killed your do- oh bad example...sorry"

He scoffed and jerked his head out of her grasp, not looking at her, "yeah...nice choice of words there... notice I did you a favor and didn't let slip your little detail as you asked... and that's because before Lucius took interest in you, you were different... I don't know... free? Happy? We used to wonder why you were put in Slytherin…" he laughed a little.

He suddenly whirled around and glared up at her, "and don't you Ever EVER think that I would wish for your death... got that?"

Amalia looked at him "Siruis you know how Lucius is. You know how he acts... if I don't act that way he wants me to...it ends badly for me. Trust me, I learned that the hard way...you were right he maybe the devil," she smiled softly at the joke, 'yeah and I'm dating him.' She knelt next to but still behind him, "Sirius, I have to act the way I do sometimes... you have to understand that."

He gazed out over the lake, "of course I know what their like... understand how they work... they're my family for Merlin's sake, but clearly I escaped that... if he's so terrible, then why are you still with him? Why not leave? We could protect you from. From them." he placed his head on his knees.

Amalia moved to face him. She sat on her feets so she was taller than him. She tried once again to ease him, "Lucius isn't always bad...and neither are the Slytherins. Next to the Marauders I've never seen such fiercely loyal people... They were raised different then us, and while I'm in that house I need to act like them and I'm fine. If it makes you feel better I've given Lucius loads of bruises, you'd be proud." she smiled tentatively at him. "Sirius you've been me best friend since what? Second Year? Why can't you please just trust me when I say not everything in Slytherin house is what it seems? I'm living proof of that.

Sirius growled "Because I can't trust you! I know now where your loyalties lie. Its like you are two different people and I never know which one I'm gonna get," he took a slow breath. "I want the Mali I know and love. We all do..." He looked away dejectedly.

Amalia stared blankly at him, dropping to her butt. "Sirius. I don't know what to tell you. I can't be re-sorted. But if you need me to I'lll prove that you can trust me buy telling you something that would get me killed if anyone found out."

Sirius sat straight up at her words, "Whats going on, Mal?"

Taking a deep breath she began, "Tonight I have to meet Lucius in the common room for a meeting. Its a test for me... to make sure my loyalties are true..." Sirius snorted at the irony of that. "If you want you and everyone else can sit close to the common room and help me if i need it."

He looked up at her sharply, eyebrows furrowed in anger and concern, "... how do I know that this isn't some sort of trap you and your little "prince' set up? That you don't really want to be a death eater?"

Amalia frowned. "Oh yes Sirius its a trap because I want to have me best friend and my sister blown up!"

He gazed deeply into her eyes, searching her for the truth. His face relaxed and he asked, "... why do you have to join the death eaters? There are plenty of Slytherins that don't wear the brand,"

Amalia looked at him "I'm not joining them Sirius I'm proving my loyalty to Slytherin, not _**him**_. If i have to I'll lie about that part. Maybe I can be a spy of something..."

He sighed, "why, Mali? Why did you have to do this at all? Why don't you leave them? Tell a professor about everything, if they don't already know, be safe..."

Mal looked to the boy in front of her, "I can't leave them, they are my friends too. Look once I get through this meeting we'll figure out the rest. I just need to get through this one meeting. Lucius will protect me if I get through this."

"And if you don't! Then what! Why do you stay with him?"

"Remember, at the beginning of forth year when Lexi and I came back all...grown. You remember how everyone acted?" she explained

"Yeah"Sirius nodded

Amalia looked at him "some... people in Slytherin acted worse because I wasn't claimed by anyone...and the only reason they didn't get ...far...in their 'claim' is because Lucius was there and protected me... He isn't always bad. He is just... rough around the edges..." she sighed

"So you're with him because you feel like you owe him?" he demanded

Amalia looked at him shaking her head "that's how it started but...not really...I wont say I love him...because I don't yet but... I don't know Sirius..." she sighed looking at the ground

"But what? You don't love him... so... and how can you defend him anyway? You see what he does to people, you see what he is... you know better than most! Why stay? Why put yourself in that situation? You know you'll only get hurt," he huffed.

Amalia looked at him sharply "you don't get it... I'll get hurt if I leave him, the people who tried to claim me years ago only couldn't because he asked me out. If we break up their is no one to stop them. It's very barbaric but that's how it works in my house. But Lucius...Lucius... he isn't always angry and mean. When he is around our friends he is kind and human. It seems its your group that he is that way with most..."

He chuckled lightly, "yeah human sure... but he is terrible. Why can't you see that? He can be nice to you, yeah, but he's... Mali he's a death eater. He's good at deception. And as soon as he finds someone better he'll drop you like a bug,' he pulled back to look at her, "please... Mali... don't let him do that to you. Leave him and we'll protect you from the others in that house."

Amalia looked up at him "I knew there was a reason you are my best friend next to Lex...please just trust me..."

Sirius looked down at his twelve- handed watch, "Alright...its awhile before dinner. Stay and hang out?"

"Sure." They stood and walked around the lake talking like nothing was wrong. They continued to stroll until they came across the Quidditch pitch. Climbing up into the stands they continued to talk for hours until it grew dark and the clock tower chimed six o'clock.

Amalia looked to Sirius "tell the other marauders what's happening. DONT NOT LET MY SISTER OR REMUS OR BROOKE OR JAMES MAKE A HUGE DEALS OF IT IN THE HALL! Do you understand?" her face dawned a sharp expression

He studied her expression and nodded slowly, " and what are you going to do, Mali?"

Amalia looked at him "I'm going to go have dinner with a prince..." she smirked "and be protected be the Marauders and ...you know we really need to given lily, Alex, and Brooke a name..."

Sirius nodded and laughed, " yeah I suppose we do... you be careful, okay?"

Amalia looked at him "I always am. Sirius tell my sister to wear that ring we have. The one that tells her if I need her and vise versa… If my plan doesn't work... Well let's just say. She knows the password to the slytherin common room. Okay?"

He nodded gravely

Amalia smiled wryly. "I'm letting you protect me. Don't look so sad." she hugged him before taking off to the castle her Slytherin robes fluttering

He watched her go worriedly before walking into the castle after her

* * *

MEANWHILE In the Library-

Lily sat at a table reading a book on animal transfiguration, with which she was having trouble when she suddenly felt as if she was being watched

She turned around in her seat to see none other than her...'best friend' Severus Snape standing in the aisle behind her. She sighed, " what do you want, sev?"

He walked next to her chair his hand on the back of her seat "what are you reading?" he spoke...softly

She groaned, "a book on animal transfiguration... I can't for the life of me figure it out! I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

He smirked "well I could help you if you wanted..."

She looked up at him and said teasingly, "oh, the master potioneer is also a master of transfiguration? Aren't we just a jack of all trades?"

A very small blushed dawned his features but none the less he chuckled "of course. I'm good at_ a lot of things"_

She raised an eyebrow at him skeptically and chuckled lightly, "fascinating as that is... I have a transfiguration test tomorrow and I am so going to fail if I don't get this down,"

Snape smirked, "well I'm sure I could help...more then potter could at least..."

"Yes sev, we all know potter is an arrogant toe rag,' she said irritably, " you don't have to keep reminding me..." she sighed and shook her hair out of her face, " so why aren't you off with your... 'Friends'?"

Snape shifted in his seat, "they're eating, and I wasn't hungry," lily narrowed her eyes; " sure they aren't off somewhere terrorizing another helpless first year?"

"They aren't so bad, Lily... sure they can be a little over the top and obnoxious, but they can be pretty cool too," he explained. She raised her eyebrow at him, " you know, some people say the same thing about potter and his gang," "DON'T compare me to that... that prat," he demanded

"Well its true sev. Your friends are just plain mean, cruel even! It's awful! I can't believe you would hang out with them, defend them! You see what they do just as plainly as I do!" she argued

"They just take their fun a bit too far sometimes... its not like they're killing anyone," he replied

Lily shot him a dark look, " from what I hear they're joining Voldemort,"

Snape waved it off, " rumors... and don't say the dark lord's name,"

"Why not? And why would you call him the dark lord? Sev seeing you with them... it really hurts. It feels like I'm losing my best friend. You don't know how hard I've fought to explain to friends our friendship, defend you after you hang some poor kid up by their ankle and curse them,"

"Well its not like potter is any better!"

"Why must you always bring potter into things?"

"Because! Lily, he's in love with you..."

She burst out into hysterical laughter, ' he's just being an annoying berk, sev and besides why does it matter? I don't like him. I know what a prick he is,"

They sat there in silence, glaring at each other... all of the sudden none other than the subject of their strife walked up... the infamous James potter

Who had heard the last few minutes of their argument

James face had a dark look on it "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?

Sev glared fiercely at him, " actually yes, you were, potter," he spat his name

James' face darkened EVEN MORE, his eyes slitted with anger "shut it you stupid bint i wasn't talking to you." his eyes turned towards lily. Along with the anger pain mixed in.

Sev gripped his wand inside his robes... lily glared at them both, "what do you want, potter?"

He continued to glare "i was coming to see if you were actually ok. You seemed... like something was wrong at lunch...but apparently this prick is not wanted here" he grounded out. "I'll just go"

"Finally..." snape muttered

James gripped his wand pointing it at snaps head "what did you say snivellus?" venom laced his voice

Snape stood, drawing his wand, " you heard me, potter. You aren't wanted here," Lily stood up between the tow, pushing them apart with a hand on their chests, "Stop it! Can we please just grow up, here? We're in a library for Merlin's sake!"

James looked at her then him "shall we take it outside then snivellus?"

"NO!" lily cried, but snape just pushed past her and followed potter out, lily tailing behind, pleading with them

James turned sharpie in the hall not waiting to get outside, " CONFRINGO"

"Protego!" snape shouted almost instantly

"NO!" lily cried

James growled 'god I'm hanging out with Sirius to much ' he thought before shouting "Petrificus Totalus"

"Priori Incantanto!" Lily shouted, releasing snape, then, " Depulso!" sending them flying into opposite walls, " Stop this RIGHT Now! You're acting like Children! Don't make me give you both Detention!"

James stood up quickly "WOULDNT BE THE FIRST TIME! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?"

"I DON"T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU, POTTER! I"M SICK OF YOUR CHILDISH PRANKS AND ATTACKING ANYONE JUST FOR FUN! **GROW UP**!"

His face became ice. He was scarily calm. His voice deathly harsh but soft, "you think this is fun for me?... you know _**nothing**_ Evans. give me detention. go to your Slytherin wannabe lover. get yourself killed.. i dot care" he turned sharply and strode away.

Lily went to stalk after him, but found her wrist caught by the other boy. she spun around to glare at him, "why did you do that? why couldn't you just let it go?"

"Lily, I-," he stuttered but was cut off, "No, i don't want to hear it. Just... leave me alone, Sev," she said ripping her hand out of his grasp and stalking off, leaving him standing speechless in her wake.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM WITH EVERYONE ELSE

Remus sighed as he turned the page of the heavy book. his head resting on the side of lexi's leg and his feet on Brooke's lap " you know...I'm shocked to say this but...i hate herbology..."

Brooke chuckled, "I'd be worried if you didn't"

Alex gasped dramatically, "Remus Lupin? hate a subject? is the world coming to an end?"

He tossed the book onto the table "not quit i think Sirius and James are rubbing off on me." Brooke sighed, "shame. i was excited that there was a smart marauder"

Alex laughed, " yeah who'll be the brain of the pranks now?"

Brooke laughed "that would still be Sirius of course. I've never seen a more devious boy"

Alex giggled and nodded, but stopped suddenly, looking at Remus concernedly. he was looking pale and tired, "Remus? are you feeling alright?"

Remus looked up at her "hmm? oh yes fine... just a bit tired i suppose." he falsely yawned to prove his point, he grinned cheesily

Alex smiled back, but still watched him suspiciously, " alright...if you say so,"

He nodded "are you worried about little ole me?

Alex scowled and said sarcastically, "oh yes, poor ickle Remus...,"

he smiled charmingly "oh yes poor me i feel faint"

Brooke cracked up "wow that sarcasm rivaled Sirius lexicon"

Alex took a small, mocking bow, "thank you, thank you... ill be here all year!"

Remus looked at her "you and your sister i swear. she said the same thing last week"

Alex grinned, " well, we are twins...,"

Brooke looked at them "only she is apparently evil." she spoke bluntly

Remus glared at her "was that called for?"

Alex snapped her head round to glare at Brooke, "don't talk about things you know nothing about,"

Brooke shrugged it off "it was sarcastic Alex. you know Slytherin equal evil. aha?"

Alex slowly looked away, still scowling

at the fire

Remus sighed again "you two make my head hurt" he teased

Alex hit him playfully upside the head, "feel any better?"

He grumbled rubbing his head "yeah loads" he glared at her

she giggled a little and returned to her book

He sighted and started to play with the edge of her sleeve. Brooke busted out laughed "what are you a bloody cat Remus?"

"meow?" he shrugged continuing to play

Alex looked down and raised a questioning eyebrow at Remus

"hmm? what is that look for?" Remus smiled sheepishly

Alex just smiled and shook her head, "nothing...,' she went back to her book

Remus' stomach grumbled and he mumbled "nomnomnom" softly

Alex looked at him sharply, " excuse me?"

He looked at her his pale face flushing a bit "guess I'm just hungry" Brooke laughed "you just ate like three hours ago Remus"

Alex looked at her watch, "we ate five hours ago. it is almost time for dinner... do wanna head down now?" she asked looking at Remus

Remus nodded against her leg. Brooke pushed his feet off her "food sounds good"

Alex laughed and stood up, causing Remus' head to slide off, and closed her book, " okay then, let's go... come on Remus! stop lying there like a bump on a log,"

Remus sighed "and here i was laying across two girls. i was beating Sirius for a minute there." he chuckled and stood up stretching

Alex laughed and strode out of the common room without waiting for him.

He laughed and followed Brooke linking arms with him. he smiled "I'm not skipping dot think about it" she frowned "oh darn"

They arrived at the great hall and took their seats just in time to see Amalia sweep in over to the Slytherin table shortly followed by Sirius walking in and joining them.

* * *

Amalia smirked, "hi baby" she kissed lucius' ear biting slightly

* * *

Remus looked at the boy sitting down "you alright padfoot?"

Right after he asked James sat down in a huff glaring at the table.

Brooke looked at him "umm what did the table do to you?" James looked up at her glaring and she hid behind Alex.

Sirius leaned over and whispered, " we have a problem..."


	4. A Bruised Meeting

Chapter 2

A Bruised Meeting

"Ok," Sirius took a deep breath and began, "there's going to be a meeting in the Slytherin common room tonight and they're going to try to get Amalia to join the death eaters,"

Remus leaned in even his charming face darkening "did she tell you that or are you assuming that's what's going to happen, Sirius?"

James looked up at them his voice still rough "who cares as long as I can kick some Slytherin ass... that isn't Malia's of course" he added quickly

Sirius glared at Remus, "she told me, thank you very much Mr. smarty-pants,'

Alex gasped and resisted the urge to look over at her sister across the hall, "what do we do?"

Remus nodded once for him to continue

"We enter the Slytherin common room and make sure that doesn't happen,"

Alex frowned, "am I the only one who sees several huge flaws with that plan?" Remus sighed, "Sirius. We can't just go barging in the Slytherin common room. What did Mali tell you?" James growled for the second time "what the hell does it matter!" he all but screamed causing people to look. Brooke slapped her hand of his mouth "Shhh"

Alex looked over at him, "James are you alright?"

James pushed Brookes hand away "peachy"

Sirius looked irritated, " we aren't going to just go bargain in, Mooney... its not like we have an invisibility cloak or anything... not to mention a few other useful items," he added cryptically, not wanting to give away the marauder secrets to non marauders

* * *

Lucius turned and smiled darkly at her, "hello, princess... excited for our meeting?"

Malia smirked "thrilled" was the only thing she said before addressing Olivia "Livi will you be there as well?" she gave her a knowing look. Olivia looked over to Xavier "I'm not sure. Am I to go as well?" Zabini looked at her "of course."

Lucius smiled while Bella growled from across the table, stabbing her food with increasing intensity

Malia smirked running her fingers up and down lucius' neck, "is there a problem Bella?"

Bella smiled too sweetly, "of course not, _princess_... who would ever have a problem-,"

"Bella!" Lucius cut her off, glaring, "you'd best mind your tongue,"

Olivia laughed softly drinking her juice. She knew Amalia loved messing with Bellatrix. Amalia smirked " I do remember the time you said that to me. Remember what I told you?" she kissed his jaw. Zabini smirked " I think everyone in the common room does, princess. That was a good show."

Bella glared, sticking her tongue out at Zabini before returning to stabbing her dinner.

Olivia looked at them " but technically he said bite your tongue not watch it." Malia laughed "fun times"

Lucius rolled his eyes

Amalia smirked "wow you guys do remember... remember what I told him? " she looked at Zabini who was smirking and chuckled "yes I do. I believe it was something like. 'Do it for me' I think you made the dirtiest boys blush with the kiss Malfoy."

* * *

Remus sighed "again you aren't answering me. What did Amalia tell you padfoot?"

James sighed, "what does it matter Mooney?"

Remus looked at him "Malia is smart she isn't just going to tell him that without details or a plan."

Sirius sighed irritably, "she said to tell Alex to wear her ring... the one that tells them if the other needs help, and that she knows the Slytherin password,"

Remus looked at him sharply "so... you don't... actually... know if she needs help yet..."

James sighed "there goes my fun"

Sirius glared at him, refusing to answer

Brooke smiled "she is a big girl Sirius. Right Alex? She should be fine"

Alex nodded, "I'll be right back," she left to go get the ring

Sirius scowled at the table, fuming

Remus sighed, "padfoot...I know I've said this before but... please don't do something too stupid." James snorted

Sirius stood abruptly, " well if you guys just wanna sit by and let her... UGH! I'm outta here," he stormed out of the hall up to his dormitory without eating

Alex passed him on her way back in, "um... did I miss something?"

James sighed, "I'll go get him. Wouldn't want him hexing the first first-years to talk to him" he smirked.

Alex just watched him go, nonplussed, then looked questioningly at Remus.

* * *

Lucius turned to Amalia and smiled charmingly, "its almost time, princess,"

Amalia saw Sirius leave out of the corner of her eye. She sighed letting Lucius play with her hair. He was pulling and twirling it, which is usually what he does when he is thinking about something. Zabini was speaking quietly about something with Olivia she couldn't quit catch.

Amalia smiled smally kissing his bottom lip nibbling slightly before putting her head to the table worriedly. Zabini looked at her "Something wrong princess?"

Olivia looked at the girl wryly 'poor malia'

Lucius put his mouth close to her ear so that only she could hear his whisper, "cheer up, love... you have a wonderful surprise waiting for you tonight."

She smiled up at him lifting her head "is it my favorite surprise?"

It was no question that Malia wasn't... innocent... but she wasn't a whore either. Zabini laughed at that question "god you've tainted our pure princess, Malfoy" Olivia cracked up at that barely being able to breathe

Lucius merely grinned evilly

Amalia sighed looking down "I guess not" she pouted crossing her arms she felt her hair continued to be pulled and twirled slightly rougher then before.

* * *

James sighed walking up behind Sirius "Sirius, mate, what is it?"

Sirius kept walking, " leave me alone, James."

James grabbed his arm "you really gonna do this now? She'll need you soon and you can't help her if you are off pouting"

He rounded on his friend, "just shut the hell up, James! What do you know?"

He looked at him sharply "don't start with me Sirius. Just because you are pissed off doesn't mean you are going to take it out on me"

"Then go away," he replied shortly

James looked at him pulling his hand away as if it had been burnt "fine. Act like a bitch padfoot. That will save her" he wasn't trying to piss him off. But he was started to act like lily.

Sirius let loose a small laugh while still scowling, " nice... use a reference to my animagus. Why don't you just go off and ask lily out some more?"

James tensed "because... she doesn't want me... I may do a lot of things... most of them get us in a lot of trouble,' he laughed at that "but I wont force me self on her. I'm just going to continue to charm her." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sirius glared at him before stomping away.

* * *

Lucius turned to Amalia, "its 9... shall we?"

'Omgomgomgomg' she thought but smirked "I thought I was suppose to meet you naked in the common room by 8" she laughed darkly.

Zabini choked on his juice "mind if I come then?"

Lucius didn't look amused even though he smiled, it was strained, "let's go," he grabbed her arm and dragged her up. Bella watched them through narrowed eyes

Amalia winced slightly "baby you're being rough at the wrong times again." Olivia looked over her shoulder to the Gryffindor table. 'Please help' she thought before leaving ahead of the royalty.

* * *

Remus looked up before nudging Alex and Brooke "look" he hissed

Alex tensed as she saw her sister subtly dragged out of the hall by her boyfriend

Remus looked at her " wait for them to leave then I'll go get James and Sirius. You follow far behind them. Okay?"

* * *

Lucius bent down and whispered in Mali's ear, "if you're good I may just give you something special... so try to be good tonight, eh?"

Amalia shivered against his chest at his words. She nodded slowly as if not wanting to.

He grinned evilly and continued shoving her along down the corridor

Once out of the hall she stopped, "Lucius?"

"What is it, princess? Nervous?"

Amalia nodded " but I need you to do something for me..."

* * *

Remus looked at Alex "ready? We need to get James and Sirius fast"

Alex nodded and stood, "Let's go,"

Remus slowly strode towards the door.

He doesn't want to make it look obvious rushing after lucius and Amalia

* * *

Lucius raised a scrutinizing eyebrow, " and just what does my princess demand?"

Amalia let her face calm being quit serious about what she was about to ask. She wanted him to give her the right answer. She wanted him to prove he wasn't terrible completely, just rough, "if things don't go as planned even if I try my hardest... will you protect me?"

Lucius considered this a moment

"I can't make you any promises, Mali..."

She stepped back from him frowning "why? I'm your princess the Slytherin princess...why wouldn't you protect me?"

"I never said that..."

"Yes you did. You just said you wouldn't make promises to protect me. Meaning you wont." her tone became harsher.

"No I said I can't make any promises... that doesn't mean I won't... it just means that you had better hop all goes well tonight... Relaaxx, its only a test of loyalty! There shouldn't be any problems anyway... right?"

* * *

Amalia looked at him "right." her tone was harsh and she knew she was about to greatly regret the what she was about to say to him "just remember. I was the Slytherin princess before you. And I will be the princess after you if that happens." her tone was laced with venom and she glared at him waiting for him to strike her as he usually did when she copped an attitude with him.

He didn't disappoint. He slapped her hard across the face then grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him before growling, " you keep believing that, darling... but I happen to have the upper hand in this situation... I happen to have everyone's respect, and if I say so, they will do anything I ask without even sparing a thought for you... do you understand me?"

Amalia hissed at the pain her eyes clouded with tears but she blinked them back. He would never see her cry. She knew he would hit her for what she had said. But it was worth it. She knew that he was half-true but even if he had the Slytherins... she had everyone else... she'd win. She looked at his face his silver gray eyes. Pushing his hand away gently she kissed him with the gentleness that had never been there when they kissed before. She knew that he could have done worse. Looking at the stone floor she nodded "yes baby..." she whispered enough for him to hear

"Good..." he sneered, grabbing her arm and continuing to drag her along

She pulled her arm away, "stop."

By this time they were down the hall clear of the door.

* * *

Remus pulled Alex out of the hall and up to the Gryffindor common room hoping to find the two marauders.

* * *

Lucius whirled around, irritably, "WHAT, Amalia?"

Amalia looked at him "come here." she commands softly. She looked at him hoping he'd calm down.

He closed the space between them, staring down his nose at her, still irritated

The pair of Gryffindors ran into the room looking wildly around "where are they?" Looking at the stairs they watched Sirius come down them.

Sirius saw the two heading up the stairs and demanded, " what is it?"

Amalia angled his face down. She started to kiss him gently her hands on the sides of his neck. 'This should calm him enough to listen to me at the test.'

He pulled away, sighed and said, "let's go" Amalia sighed, "wont you wait for two seconds and let me kiss my boyfriend?" He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her, gripping her tightly round the waist and pulling her hair

* * *

Remus looked at him "come on if she needs us we have to be close by. Where is James? And lily?"

"Beats me. I haven't seen lily since lunch," Sirius replied, hurrying down the steps

* * *

Amalia smiled against the kiss letting him grip her hair roughly. The kissed turned rough and she walked back so she was between the wall and her favorite Slytherin; the way it usually was.

He grinned against her lips, shoving her harder into the wall and allowing his hands to wander, hitching her legs up around his hips

* * *

Brooke looked at Lupin "4 out of 7 isn't that bad come on." she raced after Sirius

* * *

Amalia gasped slightly as her legs left the ground. She nibbled his bottom lip a little. He smirked as she gasped, moving one hand to wander up her shirt and the other to move up and down her thigh, inching even higher.

Amalia moaned slightly feeling his hands. Her legs tightened around him 'bingo.'

He groaned and moved his mouth to kiss her neck, biting and sucking

Amalia moved her head to expose her necked more to him her hand gripping his blond hair roughly. He pushed her harder against the wall so that their bodies were pressed tightly together, his hands wandering shamelessly

Amalia gasped a bit more before whispering "lucius" she pulled roughly on his hair

"Mmm?" was all he said, continuing.

She smirked, "baby," she pulled his face back up to her before he went too far. She kissed him again before pulling away looking at his eyes

He glared at her for taking away his fun, "what?"

Amalia smirked teasingly 'I don't think he remembers' "Can we continue this in your room? Your green silk sheets are calling" 'At this rate I really won't need their help.'

He grinned, "after you?"

She smiled unlacing her legs from his hips sliding _slowly_ "yes baby"

He growled, following her down the hall

Amalia's hips swayed she reached behind her taking his hands pulling him against her back. She continued to make him walk like that knowing where her hips were rubbing.

He groaned, frustrated, leaning down to bite her neck as they walked

She smirked, 'game set match' she shifted her head to the side. Speaking the password "pure princess" softly she pulled him inside after. The password was made after her.

Lucius groaned and pushed her on towards his dorm

Zabini coughed a little as Olivia smirked but looked away. Several other Slytherins chuckled and blushed and such but they were use to the Slytherin royalty being like this late at night.

Lucius pushed against the door, kissing her as he turned the knob, letting them stumble in

And just as they hit the bed the clock from the clock tower hit 10. A clime sounding ten times. She felt him pulls away slightly and she looked up at him wide-eyed "no" she whispered.

He sighed and looked down at her, "think they'll wait for us?"

She smiled "yes" she spoke hurriedly. But she knew he would never let her back out of this test. Ever.

He groaned, pulling away, "there will be plenty of time afterwards... lets go,"

She pulled him back down to her "no… Please? They can wait" 'forever'

He moaned, grabbing her hands and pinning them to the bed, "anxious are we? After the meeting,"

* * *

Brooke looked around as they waiting an empty classroom near the dungeons "what do we do? Just wait"

Sirius smirked and said venomously, "looks like that's the plan, eh Remus?" Remus sighed "unfortunately."

Sirius scowled and Alex rolled her eyes, " shell be fine,"

Remus nodded "yeah there has to be a reason she is in Slytherin"

* * *

Malia laced her fingers with his "lucius baby. You have never made me wait before. Please? I won't be able to do anything this way."

He smiled, "I think it'll be nice to see just how much you missed me during the meeting... or rather... feel,"

Amalia laughed smally "trust me you'll feel it even if we finish now." she kissed him roughly going to his ear "I'll still want you after too. Promise"

He groaned, pressing her into the bed with his body, incredibly frustrated, "I-... no. No! We have to go"

Amalia looked up at him "but you don't want to. I can feel it...literally." she giggled "baby are you really going to deny your princess this one _little_ thing?

He smirked, " are you calling me little?"

Amalia smirked "far from it baby. But maybe you should remind me so I never make that mistake again." she kissed across his collarbone.

"Just can't wait to have me, can you?" he teased, "come on, the quicker we get this meeting over with, the sooner you can have me,"

Amalia pouted "but I'm impatient I want you now. Why mess with silly little things when you know I'm yours and the Slytherins. My loyalty shouldn't be in question Lucius. However the ache I'm feeling should be. As in why is it still there?" she smirked teasingly

"Mali lets just..." he groaned and began kissing her fiercely

Amalia smirked again his lips 'thank god' she tightened her grip on his hands kissing back just as rough

He pressed himself against her, biting her lip before jerking back suddenly, "after the meeting," he said, trying to convince himself as well.

Amalia smirked again " what if I let you play your games like you always want. Tying me down with your ties was that last one you wanted I think?" she shift up to lay on the pillows her plaid skirt going up a inch or three.

He stared for a moment, then shook his head violently, forcing himself up off the bed, "later,"

Amalia huffed "I don't know why you are doing this Lucius...you know where my loyalties lie. You know I'm your princess; the Slytherin princess.'

"Then there shouldn't be a problem and this should be short and sweet, and we can get right back to where we left off. Now lets go, Mali,"

Amalia smirked up at him "are you going to make me baby?

He frowned, "now, Mali,"

She sighed sitting up her legs dangling over the end of the tall bed she pouted up at him want and sadness but also fear graced her features

Lucius was losing his patience; "Mali lets go,"

Amalia stood her skirt falling into place the top three buttons of her shirt undone and the necklace bracelet and ring in place still. "Can I have one last kiss?" she walked up to him in between him and the door.

He leaned down and kissed her, pushing her closer to the door, grabbing the knob, then shoving her out into the common room.

Amalia pouted before going to stand with Olivia as far away from him as possible. Olivia laughed as she sat in Xavier's lap "cockblocked?" Amalia gritted her teeth pissed.

Zabini laughed "I'd be mad too"

Lucius nodded to the people attending then said, " alright, we all know why we're here... I believe it is time for Amalia's confirmation. If anyone has any... _legitimate_ protests," he said, eyeing Bella who scowled, "suck it up,"

Amalia sighed, sitting in one of the green and silver chairs next to Xavier Zabini and Olivia. 'Omg I am going to kill him'

"Now Amalia... would you please step forward?" he asked

Amalia flashed everyone a smirk and stepped forward tucking herself into the prince's side "now, if rodolphus would please come forward," he said smirking as the large 7th year wandered over to them, "he will be questioning you..."

Amalia looked at him "and you couldn't do it why?" but she shrugged and stepped forward leaning back on him

He moved out from behind her, taking a seat next to Zabini, smirking

Rodolphus cracked his knuckles menacingly

Amalia stumbled backward a bit glaring at him "thanks baby love you too" she looked at rodolphus boredly "yes?"

"Sit", he said, pointing to a stool that had magically appeared behind her

"Are you sister of Alexandra Michelle Sylis, in Gryffindor house?"

She rolled her eyes sitting "yes."

"Are you guilty of consorting with her and other of her fellow Gryffindors?"

"With my sister, purposely. With her fellow Gryffindors, it's more of a forced thing. I'm in their common room with my sister a lot. I'm kinda forced to talk to them"

"So you are guilty... on how many occasions have you put someone of lower blood status in their rightful place?"

Amalia sighed honestly bored "when I felt it was necessary. More then I can count... I'll tell you my sister and her friends were not happy about that" she hadn't lied at all yet. She had put people in their place. And the marauders and her sister were extremely pissed off at her for it

"And what would you do when they were not happy with you for it?"

"Ignore them or tell them to shut the fuck up" she said this boredly.

"With whom would you say your loyalty lies... Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

She crossed her legs playing with her skirt. She looked at lucius then to rodolphus looking him straight in his eyes "Slytherin always. I am the Slytherin princess for a reason"

"Yes..." he said doubtfully, " so you would say that your loyalty lies with the dark lord over dumbledore?"

Amalia's eyes closed for a minute then opened she spoke with her own question "yes but it makes me wonder when you ask that, does everyone in Slytherin?

He reached out and slapped her across the face; "I am asking the questions!"

Amalia sighed, 'what is with everyone hitting me today?' she looked at him "continue"

"So you say that you choose the dark lord over dumbledore?"

Amalia nodded her jaw painful to move at the moment. She pressed her ring letting Alex know that she needed to be ready the ring turned yellow to let her know she was hurt but not in immediate trouble.

* * *

Brooke walked back and forth impatiently

Alex looked at the ring, "be ready, guys..."

Remus looked up from the book he brought "why?"

"She's in trouble, but not immediately... we need to be ready to help if she calls," she replied. Sirius growled and banged his head against the wall frustrated

Remus grinned and Brooke giggled softly

* * *

"Hmmm," rodolphus considered, " if that is so, then you would not have a problem joining his band of followers, the death eater? Taking the brand of the dark lord?"

She smirked her fears never crossing her face but still there, 'why cant I be resorted again' "yes, but after school of course. Right now Slytherin needs me to be able to walk into the Gryffindor common room freely. And you know better then I that there is no way to hide the mark. With it, I can't go in there. There for I will have no information to give back."

Rodolphus smacked her again; "did I ask for an explanation?"

"Wait, rodolphus," lucius cried, standing and putting his hand to his chin and pacing as he thought. He walked over to Zabini and whispered in his ear, "she may be onto something... should we inform the dark lord and wait to confirm her?"

Amalia wiped the blood off her mouth as she glared at not only him but her boyfriend too. 'Now he stops him?'

Zabini looked at him then started at Malia for what seemed like ever. He knew what see feared. She lied about the last two questioned. He knew this. Of course no one else did. "Not yet...let her continued the test for a few more questions. We'll continue to test her through out the year to prove it. If it proves true then we'll inform the dark lord. If not then we'll take her to him like he said."

He seemed very sure of what he was saying

And Amalia heard every word of it. Though lucius didn't know this

Lucius nodded and took his seat, waving at rodolphus, "continue..." the big man nodded

Amalia glared at lucius as he returned to his seat. Her eyes returned to rodolphus

"Do you currently have information for us, gathered from your sister's house?"

Amalia looked at him blankly "not that I recall they haven't been acting like any of this is happening. The twats are acting like it's all rainbows and butterflies

Rodolphus raised his hand again; "Did I ASK For an EXPLANATION!"

Amalia looked pointedly at lucius waiting to be hit 'its just like him doing it.'

He swung his hand around to meet her face once again, then continued, "So... if you haven't retrieved any information thus far... after 5 years... why should we believe that you'll gain any useful knowledge now? THIS requires an explanation,"

She continued to looked at him, "I didn't say I didn't have information. Just that I didn't have any from my sister's house. There are people. I'm not sure who as of yet, that are searching. For this weapon apparently... some type of wand... that can apparently kill the dark lord...personally I doubt that but whatever I let them think what they want." she hadn't lied there either, she didn't believe a mythical wand would kill him but she never said it. She also really didn't know who was looking. For it just that it was being looked for.

"Then why wait to get the brand if you aren't collecting any information from the Gryffindor house?"

"Because... there is that stupid group with potter and black and all them...that... are joining this "anti dark lord" group or whatever. With in the next six months potter and black and a few they will join and they will discuss everything with their group as they always have. And since I'm supposedly in that group I'll know everything too." her eyes left lucius and turned to rodolphus'

Rodolphus looked at lucius, who looked at Zabini, " enough?"

Zabini looked at him then stood in front of Amalia "I never got why you were placed in Slytherin till now. You are truly a devious little witch." zabini's eyes filled with knowledge for her lies and she knew that. She smirked "the princess sweetheart remember that". Zabini chuckled and turned to them "that's enough we have what we need... dismissed" he spoke loudly and watched as everyone left but lucius Bella and Olivia left him and Amalia

Lucius smiled deviously at Amalia; "you've done well my princess,"

Amalia rubbed her jaw glaring at him "fabulous." Olivia looked over zabini's shoulder "that is gonna be a nasty bruise malia."

Lucius brought his hand up to stroke her face over the bruises; "you've proved yourself..."

She glared at him "that's fabulous for you isn't it. You get the worthy girlfriend and I get beat while everyone watches." she pushed his hand away. Olivia stepped forward a bit.

Zabini sighed knowing that Amalia was pushing her limits against lucius, the venom in her voice was gonna get her hit

Lucius narrowed his eyes and whispered dangerously, "watch your tone Amalia..."

She stood "why cause you'll hit me if I don't"

He smirked, then didn't slap her, but literally punched her in the face causing the bruises to increase

Olivia screamed a little rushing towards the now fallen girl. Amalia spit blood onto the floor. "Malia are you okay?" Zabini asked softly stepping forward helping her up. She nodded and held her gaze onto the floor.

Lucius merely sat smirking at her, " does that answer your question?"

She nodded again "may I go?" she didn't very many feels like having fun anymore...

Livi looked at her "we should get that bruise looked at Mali... I think your jaw maybe fractured or something." Xavier looked at Amalia's face "she is fine"

Lucius moved forward, grabbing her face in a hand and twisting her around to inspect her, "you're fine, " he then turned to look her in the eye and grinned, " ready to finish up what we started?"

Amalia was never known to back down from lucius but tonight was different. She pressed her ring and it turned green stating she was fine and to go. "May I just go to bed lucius?" Zabini sighed and excused himself pulling Livi with him

"... Excuse me?" he hissed.

**hope you like it. Review please :]**

**Happy birthday to us :)**

**love**

**AMSX2**


	5. Whore of a sister

CHAPTER THREE

WHORE OF A SISTER.

Amalia shook her head "Lucius can we just sleep tonight? I'll let you keep me up all night tomorrow I promise" she leaned onto him wincing at the pressure on her jaw.

* * *

Remus tossed his book aside "any update?"

Alex checked, "we're good," Sirius looked at her sharply.

He sat forward "what do you mean we're good"

"It's green, she's fine. We can go," she clarified. Sirius glared at her.

Brooke sighed, "you are serious? We have been sitting here for an hour for NOTHING!?"

Normally Sirius would have made a pun concerning his name, but now he left it alone, "I concur."

Alex looked at him oddly, "you what? Sirius where did you learn such big words?" he scowled.

Remus looked at a Alex "Lexi... not now. Let's just go. Maybe you such go get Mali though" he said this for Sirius' benefit.

Alex sighed, "I'll meet you guys in the common room."

Sirius glared at her, but followed the others out as they departed. He let the others walk ahead, then once he was sure Alex had turned the corner, he turned and began following her.

* * *

Lucius growled, shoving her away turning away, then from over his shoulder smiled seemingly sweetly, " you don't want your surprise, princess?"

Amalia at him stepping back towards him "I won't be of use to you with my jaw like this Lucius...heal it first."

He grabbed her jaw forcefully; "I don't think so,"

She winced slightly but looked up at him "are we going to be rough tonight baby?" she smirked, her hand trailing down his chest. Sure smirking hurt, but he'd keep at it if she didn't ignore the pain.

He merely scowled and muttered, "go to bed."

Amalia looked up at him confusedly he never denied her this before. Thought to be truthful she never denied it to him either jokingly, like now, or serious. She took his hands turning and pulling him to hug from behind. Slowly she started to walk towards his room

He growled, snatching her arm and swinging her over towards her room, "Go... To... Bed,"

She sighed a continued to walk to his room "I plan on it. In your arms like I have every night these past two weeks."

He swung around, slamming her against the door to her room, "Bed... Now... Alone,"

She looked up at him shocked her finger lacing with his "you are going to make your princess go sleep alone? You haven't ever made me do that lucius. Why would you make me sleep without you now?...was it because I didn't want to finish? I wasn't serious... I'd never defy you like that..." she tilted her head up to like into his eyes trying to know what was happening in his head.

He slammed her body against the wall angrily her head colliding first, but at that moment the door to the Slytherin common room opened and Alex entered. He quickly backs away and glared at Amalia.

Amalia looked at her twin then to lucius noticing his heated glared "Lucius why are you acting like this?"

Alex looked on confused and when Lucius didn't answer she asked, "Mali? ... Um can I talk with you for a minute?"

Amalia looked at her "Wait in my room. If my boyfriend has it his way I'll be there in a minute Alexandra" her voice was harsh as she returned Lucius' glared. She didn't often call her sister Alexandra but at the moment she was very pissed off. Lucius never denied her this. Ever

Alex complied... Lucius glared, "what?"

Amalia stepped to him pushing him roughly against the wall. Her body pushed against his "what. Is. wrong. With. You?"

"GO NOW, AMALIA!" he said angrily

She stayed silent for a minute; "I did this trial because you requested it from me... Now you wont even finish what I need you to do for me? I was stupid before I don't want to go to bed... not without you" but she stepped away from him. "You promised."

He grabbed her arm, then threw her to the ground and hissed, " well you're just going to have to get over it then, aren't you?" he then whirled around and swept into his room, slamming the door

Amalia cried out, as she slammed into the ground, "great I show affection for the Slytherin prince and I'm the one on the ground... and here I am defending the ass. Oh yes. Love you too baby." she kicked his door in a four year old manner and opened her own door. All from the ground "what did you need Lexi?"

Alex looked at her curiously, "um... Anyway... I came to um... see if you wanted to uh... chill with us for the night?... ok I have to ask... WHY are you on the ground?"

Amalia looked at lucius' door then to her" because my oh so loving boyfriend was put in a bad mood because I JOKINGLY said I didn't want to finish what I started with him...so then I tried to tell him I was being stupid and that I did. Then he slammed me to the ground and stormed off like a DRAMAQUEEN." she spoke loudly knowing he would hear her "and I don't know if I can... you'd have to ask his Royal Highness if that's alright. He told me to stay in my room tonight..."

Amalia sighed "plus I can't get up"

"Um... okay then," Alex said, stepping over her, "give me a sec," and she walked over to lucius room and knocked.

Amalia looked at her wide-eyed "Do you have a death wish Sylis? The idiot is dating me and almost beat me senseless twice tonight!"

Lex looked at her on the floor, " first of all don't say Sylis cause it's your name too and it sounds like you are talking to yourself. Second of all, you already are senseless so he can't beat your sense-… oh hello Princy."

Lucius looked at her very unamused from his door, "what?"

She cleared her throat, " um... I was wondering if I could have Amalia stay with me tonight?" he growled.

Amalia watched this from the floor still

"Why are you asking me?" he said angrily, reaching out and smacking her across the face,

"get out of here! And take your whore sister with you,"

Amalia stood shakily "LUCIUS!"

Alex gasped and touched her face.

Zabini had stepped out of his room at that moment and was instantly next to Alex steadying her from the force of the slap, "go. Take Mali I'll deal with him"

Amalia had a death glare on her face and stepped forward "you swore you'd never touch her!"

Lucius ignored Amalia, " Stay OUT Of This Zabini!"

Xavier looked at him "I'm following your orders! Was it not you who told me NEVER to let you hurt her no matter how much your anger controlled you"

Zabini looked sharply at the twin "get out. NOW"

Amalia looked at him fear the farthest thing from her face at the moment. She grabbed her sister's hand and ran to the common room door and out if.

Zabini shoved Malfoy back into his room and slammed the door behind him "YOU IDIOT! You are ruining this because she denied you sex!?"

* * *

Outside the common room Malia looked to her sister looking over the newly developing bruise on the girls face opposite of her's "are you okay? I'm so sorry Lexi. He swore never to touch you. Ever. I didn't think he'd take my mistake out on you"

Alex shook her head, "Don't worry about it, IM fine, " she smiled then stopped suddenly and looked over her sister's shoulder into the darkness, " who's there?"

Sirius stepped forward, frowning at them, noticing their bruises, and growling, "oh I am so going to kick some Slytherin ass,"

"SIRIUS! What are you doing here? I told you to wait in the common room!" Alex cried

Amalia shhhed them "Shut it. I don't need them hearing he is here. I'm in enough trouble with Lucius for some reason" she looked at Sirius "why are you here to begin with?"

Sirius growled, reaching up to touch her face lightly, as she winced he said softly, "we need to get you to the hospital wing... you too Alex,"

Amalia turned her face in effort to get his hand off her face but it just put the bruise into the light showing how bad it actually was. "I'm fine. Lucius doesn't hit hard." But she started to push Alex towards the hospital "you missy however aren't use to his hits. For all we know he broke your jaw"

Sirius seemed to raise his hackles at Mali, seeming very dog-like, "and you shouldn't be used to it...," he snarled as they marched down the halls

Amalia rolled her eyes "trust me its better if i am..." she sighed, "are you sure you are okay Lexi?"

Alex nodded, " I'm just worried about you,"

* * *

Lucius sneered at Zabini, "YES! THAT"S MY MASTER PLAN! DUMP HER WHEN SHE STOPS PUTTING OUT!"

Zabini looked at him..."seriously or sarcastically cause i can never tell with you mate."

Lucius looked skeptically at the boy, "sarcastically, of course! Why are you so bothered about it anyway? Its not like she's YOUR girlfriend or anything..."

Zabini looked at him solemnly "no she isn't. But if she were I wouldn't treat her like trash like you just did. You just don't get it do you? She is the best princess we have had since your fucking mother. You almost break her jaw she asks you to heal her AND SHE IS SUDDENLY A WHORE? WHAT FUCKING SENSE DOES THAT MAKE!"

Lucius turned his back on the boy, "absolutely none... but since when do I have to make sense, X?"

Zabini looked at him with a sharp glare "since I know you wont apologize do me one favor. Try not to hit her tomorrow." he sat on the boys bed watching the fire.

Lucius sighed and said nothing, plopping onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling

Zabini raised an eyebrow at the boy "so why did you actually hit her?"

* * *

Sirius growled holding the door to the hospital wing open for the girls and following them in, "OOOHHHHH POPPPPPPYYYYYY!"

Amalia rolled her eyes "Really Black really? Is it necessary for you to YELL AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS AFTER CURFEW?"

Alex laughed, "Um actually Mali, you're the one yelling."

The Slytherin twin glared playfully at her, "Shut up Sylis."

Lex smirked, "Look there you go talking to yourself again. What did we say about that Mal?"

Sirius just smirked as the nurse came bustling out "WHAT is it NOW, Black?" she caught sight of the girls faces, "Oh My Goodness! Come here, dear," she said, gesturing to Amalia, who looked most critical.

Amalia looked at her "my sister first please? I'm fine."

Which wasn't all true but she had had worse from her oh so loving boy.

The nurse raised her eyebrow at the girl; looked to her sister, then back, "I'm sorry dear, but I think I should take care of you first..." she examined the girl further the gestured for her to follow her into her office

Amalia sighed following the mediwitch muttering about a stupid dog

Sirius looked at Alex, "Hey..." she snapped her head up to look at him, surprised as she had been zoning out, "Hmm?" He raised his hand to her cheek, examining the mark, "You okay?" "Oh, yeah... I'm fine..."

Sirius dropped his hand as she turned away, walking over to wait for her sister and the nurse on a bed.

Amalia walked out a few minutes later her face flawless again "I still think you should have gone first," she sat next to her sister.

* * *

Lucius sighed again, "I... don't... really know... I didn't even know what was happening at first, and then all of the sudden I couldn't stop myself..." he looked up, over at the boy, "I do care about her, X."

Zabini sighed "I know... you've never been with a girl this long." he smirked and laughed a bit

Lucius smiled a bit as well.

Zabini looked at him serious for a minute "should...do you want me to go bring her back? To the Slytherin common room I mean."

Malfoy sighed, "I don't know if I could face her right now... you can if you want to," he sighed looking back at the fire.

"You'll have to face her sooner or later mate." X stood going back to his room, where unknown to Lucius, Olivia was asleep from her and X's ...previous encounter.

* * *

Alex smirked at her sister then silently followed the nurse back while Sirius sat moodily in a visitor chair

Amalia sighed "I didn't mean for her to get hurt you know. He swore he wouldn't touch Alex"

Sirius sighed, "...yeah... but he shouldn't have touched you in the first place. This shouldn't be an issue,"

Amalia was about to say something but thought better of it

Alex walked out much faster than her sister had then stopped looking back and forth between the two; "well don't you guys look like a bunch of mopes? Come on lets go!"

Amalia giggled a bit before standing "sleep please begging now" she pretended to be a zombie.

Alex giggled and Sirius couldn't help but smirk as he followed the two girls up to the Gryffindor common room.

Amalia sighed falling across Remus' lap "oh the horrorrrrrr" she said dramatically. Said boy laughed ruffling her Blond curly hair "hello to you too Mali" Malia smiled up at him.

Sirius plopped onto the couch, landing on Brooke, and was unceremoniously followed by Alex, who landed on his stomach as he OOFED.

Brooke gasped for air "fat asses get the hell off me" she tried to shove them off while Remus and Malia cracked up holding onto each other to stop from rolling off the couch.

Sirius just grinned and smashed his body harder against hers.

Brooke finally pushed with all her might and shoved them onto the floor "DAM What have you even eating?"

Alex landed with Sirius on top of her uncomfortably as he replied, "everything"

James who had come down stares raise and eyebrow and smiled lazily "what is this a Gryffindor orgy or something? If so why wasnt i invited!" he mocked outrage.

Amalia laughed harder "Slytherin thanks"

Remus reduced to a chuckle

Sirius grinned, popping his head up to look at his best mate, "I just wanted first dibs! I was about to come get you, I swear! Fingers crossed!"

Lily slammed her door open, "WHAT is going ON down there?!"

Amalia ducked under Remus's arms "save me!" she joked.

James smiled lazily up at her "orgy want to join" he joked.

Lily caught sight of James then groaned and returned to her room, slamming the door closed

Sirius grinned, "I would take that as a "hell no" mate"

Alex groaned, "Sirius... Would you PLEASE get off me?"

He obliged, grinning

Amalia peeked over Remus' arm "what happened with her?"

James shrugged "nothing." he mumbled not very willing to join in the fun anymore "night" he said before climbing the stairs again.

Remus sighed, "They fought. Apparently lily was...a girl Sirius to put it nicely"

Amalia giggled "a bitch?" Brooke started cracking up

Alex smirked and hit her sister playfully, " that wasn't very nice!"

Sirius cracked up rolling in the floor

Amalia yawned "Mmm sleepy time. So who am i sleeping with this time?" Every boy raised his hand.

Alex rolled her eyes.

Amalia wasn't actually supposed to sleep in the Gryffindor rooms so every time she did she shared a different friend's bed to keep everyone from getting in trouble, usually Lex's, Sirius', or Remus' but occasionally she did share Brooke's or James'. No body in Gryffindor minded because they all knew that sometimes Amalia couldn't stand to stay in Slytherin or she wanted to spend time with her secret friends.

She laughed "perverts" but none the less sighed "did i stay with you last time sissy?"

She nodded

"Hmm. Sirius' turn" she yawned motioning for him to carry her. Everyone knew there was nothing going on between them but since Sirius and her were best friends it was okay for them.

Sirius chuckled and held his arms open for her.

She smiled smally kissing Remus' cheek and Alex's "night" she smiled climbing into Sirius' arms.

Remus laughed smally "she is just like a four year old when she is tired isn't she" he looked at Alex smiling

Alex shook her head, standing up and yawning as Sirius carried the girl up to bed, "i think I'm gonna head to bed myself... night all,"

Remus nodded and followed Sirius up to his bed "night"

* * *

**The following morning**, Amolia yawned cutely curling into Sirius' side before blinking rapidly and poking his side giggling.

Sirius moaned and rolled over "No mother... i don't WANT to torture the muggles..."

Amalia put her chin on his rib cage. She was hugging his waist "siriusssss I'm hungryyyy" she giggled biting his hip. "See?"

He raised his arm, flapping it weakly at her head, "Regulus stop trying to eat me... I taste like wet dog..."

Amalia giggled "Fine maybe lucius will feed Me." she turned over and sat up her feet not touching the floor.

Sirius rolled back over to face her, "say what?"

Amalia smiled down at him "i knew that work." she kissed the corner of his mouth "good morning my bestest friend"

He scowled and shoved off the bed onto the floor, then grumbled, "what time is it?"

She smiled "ten minutes till breakfast, what no good morning kiss Sirius? I'm hurt" she teased.

It was a thing with them. Its not like they kissed for fun or anything, just more like a greeting.

He groaned, "WHY am i cursed with such early rising friends?" he complained as Remus emerged from the bathroom fully dressed.

Remus chuckled "morning to you too Sirius" he kissed Amalia forehead lightly before smacking Sirius' "wake up"

Amalia smiled at Remus, use to his forehead kisses from when she use to sleep in the Gryffindor common room in first and second year, then she started actually liking Slytherin. Amalia looked at the abused Sirius giggling "poor puppy"

Sirius whined as he sat up, "JAAAMMMEESSSS!"

James looked up from the couch in the common room before shuffling upstairs "what?"

Amalia pounced on him "morning jamessss" she was too hyper this morning just like old times.

James laughed catching her before they both fell to the floor, "Morning sweetheart."

Brooke popped up at James' shoulder "someone is hyper" and Amalia giggled.

"Mali woke me up too early and Mooney hit me!" Sirius whined, sniffling

Giggling Amalia jumped down and climbing into her best friend's lap "poor puppy" she scratched behind his ear.

Sirius frowned and pushed the girl away, shuffling over to his trunk to get dressed

Amalia smiled "I suppose I should go to the Slytherin common rooms to get dress." she smiled hugging each boy and kissing them on the cheek "I'll see you later... hopefully" she added whisperedly at the doorway. For some reason she didn't seem happy to be going back.

Remus sighed, "Bye Mali."

James hugged her tightly and Brooke grinned, "bye girl"

Sirius said goodbye last, kissing the corner of her mouth lightly just as she had done and whispering to be safe.

Walking down to the Gryffindor common room she saw her sister read and hugged her shoulders from behind "I'm gonna go back okay?"

Alex hugged back and said, "Kay... be at breakfast or ill come looking for you, got it?"

Amalia walked to the door "sure sure" she said before walking to her own common room.

* * *

**In the Slytherin common room**, Amalia stepped into the room to see X sitting on the couch with a small pillow over his face and Livi sitting on the floor her head on his stomach. "Problems?" they sat up and smiled.

X looked over at her "no but your boy is pissing everyone off this morning"

Olivia nodded hurriedly and turned to glare at said princes' door.

Sighing Amalia quickly went to her room and changed. Knocking on Lucius's door she quietly stepped in "lucius?"

He whirled around, just beginning to button his shirt. He narrowed his eyes then continued, "yes?"

She sighed and sat in his desk chair "X said you were upset. Are you ok?"

He merely shrugged and grabbed his shoes. Sitting on his king size bed he started to slowly put them on.

She walked to him "Lucius?" her voice was quite. She didn't feel like pissing him off "are you sure?"

"Yeah, peachy..." he mumbled. He looked up at her softly, a characteristic he very rarely showed, " you should go get dressed"

Amalia looked at him kissing his jaw as if he hadn't done a thing to her or her sister yesterday, 'what is wrong with me?' "I already am...but i guess I'll go down to breakfast i guess..."

He grabbed her arm gently, "I-... I'm s-..." he looked down dejectedly

Amalia wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands automatically going to her hips, "its okay...you know i like you rough, that was just too rough" she teased him trying to lighten the mood.

He let loose a small guilty smile and nodded.

Amalia smiled and straddled him "plus look" she showed him her chin "all better." she showed no embarrassment about not having anything but underwear under her skirt knowing he liked it.

He grinned; wrapping his arms completely around her waist and kissing her roughly, "welcome back, baby girl."

Amalia smirked, kissing back. Grinding slightly against him she nipped his bottom lip "so does this mean I'm allowed to sleep in _'my bed_' tonight?" she smirked again shifting off his lap and onto the bed leaning back against the green pillows, her blond hair thrown against them contrasting greatly. One leg was still over his lap.

He crawled up above her slowly as if hesitantly, he didn't want to push anything, "Yes Amalia you can sleep in your bed," he laid next to her creasing the skin of her stomach shown by her slightly lifted shirt, "right where you belong." He smirked cockily again pulling her hips on top of him.

Amalia smiled at him knowing that yesterday was the past and it wouldn't happen again. She let him lift her on top of him her legs on each side of his hips, her hair thrown over one shoulder as not to get in the way. Lucius fingers pushed her skirt up slowly almost digging into her skin.

She pushed her hips against his slowly letting his fingers work their way up, the whole time their eyes locked, his silver ones mischievous and her green ones glittering with emotion only he would see. She loved when he showed emotion towards knowing she was the only one to get this kind. Mali kissed his neck biting here and there and pulled back to look at him as his fingers brushed his target. Just as he was about to do the thing she'd been wanting for two days now a voice was heard.

"Well seems I'm interrupting something doesn't it?" The Italian boy smirked leaning on the doorframe.

Lucius smirked letting his fingers dip into her for a split second then pulling away completely to rest on her hip.

Amalia glared at both boys, "I swear you plan things like this. Don't you?"

Xavier chuckled, "Sorry Cara." He pushed off the doorframe and walked farther into the door.

Amalia smirked, "I'm Sure." Leaning down she kissed Lucius with as much force as she possibly could. Laughing she pulled away and got off him, "I'm going to breakfast now. Olivia said she needed to talk to me." She walked to X kissing him on the corner of his mouth as she did Sirius, "Don't keep him from me too long X." she winked at Lucius and walked back out the door.

Lucius looked at X and sat up unbuttoning his shirt, kicking off his shoes again, "damn"

Zabini looked at him "what are you doing you have Transfigurations in 20 minutes?"

Lucius looked at X smirking, "Fuck transfigurations I need a cold shower first."

Zabini chuckled walking to the door, "we'll talk later Oh and don't worry I'll make sure she isn't bothered as usual."

Malfoy smirked, "Good. Can't have our perfect Princess unhappy can we? Oh and Zabini?"

Said boy looked at him, "hmmm?"

" Do Remember, She is mine and only mine until she or I decide otherwise. Understood?"

A single nod was received in response, 'just wait Malfoy, she won't only be yours soon enough.'


End file.
